


Etcetera

by Diexille_try



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, OORer, Takahiro as Sadboi, Yamashita - Freeform, repost from wattpad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diexille_try/pseuds/Diexille_try
Summary: Tentang Takahiro dan Yamashita tunggal. Kasih terjalin bersamaan dengan sebuah keterbatasan, hambatan, serta liku dari kehidupan. Menuntun pada sebuah takdir yang senang menarik-ulur keduanya.
Relationships: Kanki Tomoya & Kohama Ryouta, Kanki Tomoya & Kohama Ryouta & Morita Takahiro & Yamashita Toru, Kanki Tomoya & Yamashita Toru, Kohama Ryouta & Yamashita Toru, Morita Takahiro & Yamashita Toru, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. R i g e L

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in AO3, happy reading!

MORIUCHI Takahiro mengenal Yamashita Toru sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga mereka sama-sama memasuki jenjang sekolah dasar. Tak seakrab apa yang diharapkan, hanya sebatas mengenal nama, alamat, dan keluarga masing-masing. Yeah, sebab mereka bertetangga. 

Sesekali menyapa dengan anggukan serta senyum yang terpatri, hanya sebatas itu. Taka tak punya alasan lebih dalam interaksi mereka, apa lagi untuk mendekati Toru seraya berkata, “Hai, apa kau bosan?” lalu mengajaknya bermain seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan pada Kanki Tomoya--Kohama Ryota, anak pemilik kedai ramen yang selalu tak setuju dengan setiap pendapat Taka, untuk kali ini ia setuju. 

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, hari itu, Taka ingin mendekati Toru dan mengobrol banyak setelah melihatnya melamun, terdiam selama seminggu setelah pemakaman keluarganya.

Semua itu terjadi sangat cepat, seperti kilatan cahaya pada mobil yang ditumpangi keluarga Yamashita, sebelum beberapa saat menabrak sebuah truk minyak. 

Dialah satu-satunya yang selamat, sebab Kakaknya mendorong tubuh Toru keluar sepersekian detik sebelum mobil itu tergelincir dan meledak.

Taka berdiri disana ketika proses pemakaman berlangsung, memandangi tiga bingkai foto dengan pakaian serba hitam. Disana Taka menyimpulkan bahwa hubungan mereka ternyata sama sekali tidak dekat, bahkan ia baru tahu kalau Toru punya Kakak lelaki saat itu.

Tak ada Toru di saat keluarganya resmi bersatu pada liang lahat. Dari apa yang Taka dengar, ia mengetahui satu hal; Toru masih di Rumah Sakit bersama saudara dan kerabat dekatnya.

Hingga sampailah saat Toru mendadak pindah, dua minggu lebih tiga hari setelah pemakaman. Taka tak pernah mengajak Toru berbicara. Hubungan mereka tak sedekat itu, dan Taka tak mau dianggap hanya sebatas mengapresiasikan rasa kasihannya pada Toru yang masih merasakan duka. 

Kepindahan Toru membuat Taka merasakan perasaan baru. Rasa kehilangan yang asing. Tidak menyakitkan dan ia juga tak merasa matanya basah. Namun hatinya merasa resah dan gelisah. Benaknya bertanya, kenapa, ya?

Padahal mereka tak sedekat itu. []


	2. B e l l a t r i X

WAKTU berjalan lebih cepat, kini Taka telah menduduki bangku terakhir dalam fase menengah atas. Populer, dan sedikit--atau mungkin banyak--lupa kenangan masa lalu. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan Yamashita Toru yang pindah ke daerah lain saat sekolah dasar. 

Tolong catat, hampir. 

Ia nyaris lupa tentang eksistensi lelaki itu, hingga Toru muncul dengan figur yang lebih dewasa, dan lebih tinggi. Bukan sebatas anak kecil yang berwajah masam nan datar pada sesiapa yang bertatapan wajah dengannya. 

Taka hampir terjungkal dari kursinya, berharap banyak pada Tuhan semoga Kohama Ryota tak melihat gerak memalukannya tadi, atau ia akan menghabiskan makan siang dengan tawa licik Kanki Tomoya. 

Namun kemunculan Toru tak lebih mengejutkan dengan apa yang dikatakan guru bahasa di depan kelas. “Namanya Yamashita Toru, dia sedikit istimewa dari kita. Toru kehilangan kemampuan mendengar dan berbicaranya karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu.” 

Taka tersentak, nafasnya tertahan begitu saja. Bisik kawannya dapat ia dengar jelas, rasa kasihan merebak luas. Ryota menyiku pelan perutnya, namun Taka semakin sulit bernafas kala Toru mengambil buku dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

.

.

.

‘Aku Yamashita Toru, salam kenal.’ []


	3. S a i p H

SEBULAN semenjak kepindahan Yamashita Toru, tak ada bedanya dengan mereka kala semasa sekolah dasar. Well, Taka tetap pada sifatnya yang hiperaktif. Mungkin jika ia tak bergerak selama lima menit dia akan mati. Hanya bercanda. 

Dunia mereka berbeda; Taka dengan sekelompok anak populer yang bergabung dalam klub band. Sedangkan Toru yang kehilangan kemampuan mendengar dan berbicara. Bukankah dari sini terlihat jelas bedanya? 

Taka kira mereka tak akan akrab sampai matahari tenggelam di ufuk timur. Namun Tuhan menghendaki lain, mereka mendadak dekat setelah Taka menghajar gerombolan pecundang yang mengganggu Toru. 

Keduanya perlahan akrab, cukup akrab bagi Taka hingga ia menyadari dan tahu bahwa Toru memiliki jari-jari tangan yang indah, juga punya kemampuan bermain gitar dengan melodinya sendiri. 

Taka merasa dirinya semakin akrab dengan Toru. Keakraban itu diperkuat dengan tempo hari mereka menghabiskan makan siang berempat; Kanki Tomoya dan Kohama Ryota juga turut serta mengeksiskan namanya kembali.

Mereka bertiga mengobrol dan melucu bersama; merasa puas kala sejumput senyum seringan kapas muncul di wajah datar Toru. keakraban itu berlanjut secara lebih dalam bagi Taka dan Toru.

Lebih dalam lagi hingga Toru memperbolehkan Taka masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan mereka berbagi kehangatan hingga fajar menanti. []


	4. B e t e l g e u s E

ADA kalanya Toru mengetikkan baris penuh perasaan gelisahnya, mengenai dirinya yang banyak kekurangan melalui ponsel selulernya, dan Taka akan terus menggenggam Toru,juga menyampaikan sebaris kalimat panjang sebagai penenang, sambil sesekali mempereratkan dekapannya. 

Tomoya sudah memperhatikan bagaimana Taka dan Toru yang kian memangkas jarak. setuju dengan pemuda Kohama yang bilang cepat atau lambat mereka akan berkencan, dan begitupun sebaiknya ia dan Tomoya mulai berkencan pula--saat itu Tomoya berteriak "Dasar gila!" dengan malu-malu, tapi tak menolak ajakan Kohama Ryota. 

Semuanya sangat menyenangkan hingga kelulusan sudah di depan mata. 

Ajakan kencan sudah Taka siapkan untuk malam pesta kelulusan. Diam-diam ia merasa malu sendiri karena begitu sulit baginya untuk menutupi luapan rasa yang tak sabar menanti pesta kelulusan pukul tujuh nanti. 

Hingga kabar datang melalui telepon dengan isak seorang wanita di seberang sana. Pesannya singkat; Mobil Toru tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan. 

Taka merasa tungkai kakinya lemas dan ia menjatuhkan telepon itu, Tomoya dan Ryota begitu kaget melihat Taka yang terjatuh. 

“Ada apa? Taka?”

“Taka? Kenapa?” 

Moriuchi Takahiro merasa sunyi dan hampa hingga ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri, yang terdengar semakin cepat hingga ia merasa telinganya ikut berdetak pula. 

“T-Toru— Toru...” suaranya bergetar dan itu lebih dari cukup bagi Ryota dan Tomoya tahu itu bukan berita yang bagus. []


	5. M i n t a k A

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Taka berdiri dengan pakaian serba hitam. 

Ia tak dapat merasakan matanya yang basah, namun perih dan mulai memerah. Mungkin kantung air matanya sudah kering, kalau ia memaksakan keluar besar kemungkinan darah yang akan merembas turun. 

Ada peti mati yang mirip dengan ingatan Taka beberapa warsa lalu. Berbaring disana dengan nyaman, Yamashita Toru yang menutup usia di hari kelulusan sekolah menengah atasnya. 

Taka merasa tak nyaman dengan perasaannya. Dia ingin menampar lantas memaki Toru dengan keras dan nyaring, cukup nyaring hingga keluarganya yang berada di alam baka sana mendengar.

Tapi Taka malah berakhir menampar dirinya sendiri, keras dan panas. Bahkan setelah Toru bergabung dengan tanah, hidup damai di alam baka bersama keluarganya. Taka masih disana, berdiri dengan tatapan kosong. 

Tak ada lagi yang membiarkannya masuk kedalam selimut biru tua dan memberinya pelukan hangat. Tak ada rasa geli di leher karena rambut blonde yang berwangi mint menjamanya. Tak ada lagi wajah datar dengan mata sayu nan tajam yang menatap Taka. Tak ada lagi Yamashita Toru di pandangan Moriuchi Takahiro. 

... tak ada Yamashita Toru. 

Dan fakta itu membuat Taka jatuh, jauh dengan perasaan berdarah-darah seorang diri. 

.

.

.

ㅡ fin. Thanks for reading. ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yo! Maafkan cerita ini yang cringe cringe cringe ada sepeda :((  
> Sebelumnya, dan teruntuk yang merasa nggak asing, yaps! Work ini akan, dan sudah pernah kupublish dengan judul GRAVE OF FIREFLIES dengan @Yolndib sang patner aka ini collab y wkwk... Kenapa dipindahin lagi? Biar enak aja, dan ini jadi ff bl pertamaku ihiww... ya, gitu //Apasih wkwk...
> 
> Makasih banget yang udah mau mampir, baca, apa lagi ninggalin jejak di lapak gaje ini. Semoga kedepannya aku bisa lebih banyak mempublis ff ff bl di sini//Ga gitu...
> 
> Dahlah, seeya!


End file.
